


feelings are complicated lol

by annie_writes



Series: Side: Gueira & Meis [2]
Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Fluff, Introspection, M/M, Mentions of Sex, gueiras a sleepy boy, meis is jus thinkin about gueira, mentions of past hookups, one mention of drugs, some headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:20:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22812985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annie_writes/pseuds/annie_writes
Summary: Gueira falls asleep on Meis while he takes the night watch.
Relationships: Gueira/Meis (Promare)
Series: Side: Gueira & Meis [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812265
Comments: 5
Kudos: 48





	feelings are complicated lol

Meis wasn't in love with Gueira.

Probably not.

Meis had taken watch for the evening, and Gueira had fallen asleep practically in his lap-Which wasn't that unusual. So what if the redhead constantly snuggled up to him at night? He wasn't exactly the biggest on social cues. Meis, however, couldn't help the blush rising to his cheeks as he tried desperately not to think about how Gueira was pressing flush against him, not a care in the world. 

Meis was successful in zoning out for a while before he was brought back by the tickle of Gueira's messy hair on his own stomach where his shirt had ridden up. Suddenly entirely focused on the feeling, Meis scowled and tried to shift to where the back of Gueira's head wasn't pressed into his bare skin. This, however, caused Gueira to stir a bit and nuzzle into Meis' leg. Shit. This sucks. His heart rate began to pick up again.

His feelings for the skinny man currently sleeping on his crotch were complicated, to say the least.

Meis found Gueira to be an absolute idiot. The redhead had stumbled into his life a few months prior with seemingly the sole intention of making his life more difficult. Gueira was loud, brash, impulsive, and a whole bunch of other things that irritated Meis to no end. However, he was also passionate, fierce, and pretty goddamn cute-Shit, stop thinking about that- and his big stupid heart influenced his every decision. The amount of times the idiot had rushed into danger without a second thought and nearly died because of his emotions and self-sacrificing attitude was what gave Meis grey hairs. A recent encounter in particular was a little too close for comfort, and Meis remembered this with worry blossoming in his chest again as he looked down at the bandages wrapped around the scrawny man's left arm. Even with rapid regenerative abilities, having every bone in his arm shattered took some time to heal. 

It was a stupid act of heroism that had almost killed Gueira today, and many days before as well. Deep in his gut, Meis knew that he admired Gueira for being so selfless. Prior to meeting Gueira, Meis really hadn't thought much about saving others and working towards actually trying to fix things- He was much more concerned with keeping himself safe and hidden. Gueira, however, always looking out for others, had literally grabbed Meis by the hand to drag him into all this damn trouble. Now, here he was, second leader to a terrorist organization keen on overthrowing the entire government. His past life of being a druggie college student more occupied with hookups than confronting his own fiery mutation seemed literal lifetimes away, despite being even less than a year passed. 

Now he was out in the middle of the fucking desert, struggling to stay awake against the rapidly rising moon, being cuddled by the loud redhead that had dragged him into this mess. Gueira let out a long snore and Meis rolled his eyes, absentmindedly resting his hand in the tangled mess that was Gueira's hair. He was soft, Meis noted. Of course he knew this, he'd touched Gueira's hair many times before, but in this sleepy moment, Meis carding his fingers through the snoring man's hair, Meis couldn't help but feel his chest grow warm with some kind of swell of affection. The question quickly came to his mind again about his feelings for the redhead. 

Complicated.

Meis knew that he felt Something for Gueira. He didn't really want to face it, but he knew for a fact that there was a deep warmth that he felt seeing the other man smile, just being around him in general. Even the slightest brush of a hand would send Meis's heartrate skyrocketing. Was it love? ...Probably. 

He was Probably in love with Gueira. The problem was that he knew that Gueira... Probably? Didn't feel the same way. Meis knew he could easily hook up with Gueira, not thinking too much about it, but that wasn't what he wanted. Meis chased the thought away, feeling flustered all of a sudden. As much as he wanted to fuck Gueira into next week, he wanted to also... Hold hands with him? Go out to get coffee together? Shit like that. That was where he was unsure on how Gueira felt- He knew Gueira would be down for some Rowdy Boy Hours, but he didn't know if Gueira would want to be With Him. 

Meis shook his head. It wasn't going to happen, and he didn't want to take that risk. Yet, looking at Gueira's sleeping face, freckles softly dusting his cheeks under his tired, soft eyes, Meis felt his heart seize. He was in love with him. Dammit.

"...Meis?" Gueira's raspy voice snapped Meis out of his sappy gazing to see the redhead now blearily looking up at him. "You're pullin' my hair." 

**Author's Note:**

> come get yalls juice aka these boyes give me so much serotonin forgive me for never not going off about them  
> i also wrote this one in a single sitting like i always do m sorry if theres errors mldsfjksdfksdfsjdlfl


End file.
